


Fairy Tail High (Rewrite)

by StarMouse_Chan



Series: Fairy Tail High [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Cheesy, Cliche, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not much plot, One-Sided Relationship, POV Alternating, Rewrite, Song Fic Kinda, is the fairy tail fandon still alive?, kinda cringe ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMouse_Chan/pseuds/StarMouse_Chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia moved to Magnolia and started at Magnolia High School at the beginning of her 4th/senior year. Things started of rocky when she got sent to detention on the first day, due to a certain salmon-haired boy, she grew to love her time and friends at MHS.
Relationships: Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia & Levy McGarden, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairy Tail High [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 1, A Fresh Start

The gentle breeze drifted over the school grounds. Forest green and strong, the gate stood firmly around the school enclosing it in a bubble of safety. The main building was huge, way bigger than the local school Lucy was used to, it was almost intimidating in its stature, parts reaching high towards the drifting clouds above.

_ Wow _ , thought Lucy as she passed through the sturdy gate. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh early autumn air.  _ This is my new start! _ She thought, walking towards the school, clutching the strap of her shoulder bag. As she exhaled, she felt a smile stretch onto her face, eyes flitting around the area in awe, eagerly taking everything in.

She was, in fact, so engrossed in her excited nervousness, that she forgot to watch where walked. She felt her foot land wrong.  _ Oh no _ . She knew she was going to fall, and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was falling, and she was going to embarrass her self completely. 

"Waa- ouch," She yelped as she hit the ground. "Ugh," She groaned annoyedly as she dusted gravel of her palms and tried to stand.  _ Way to go, Lucy. _ Her first day at a new school, she’s barely been here a minute, and she’s already embarrassed herself.

"Need a hand?" Asked a boy, suddenly appearing in front of her. His bright salmon pink hair stuck out sharply against the blue backdrop above and dark cat-like eyes caught the sun light just right and looked as if they were glowing. His grin was warm and cheerful. The uniform he was wearing was messy and incomplete, his shirt was untucked, and his blazer sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows. In place of his tie was a scarf, patterned with horizontal and vertical lines. He held out a hand confidently, she hesitantly took it. With surprising strength, he pulled her to her feet. 

"T-thank you," She said gratefully, once she had regained her balance. 

"You're welcome," He smiled even brighter and rested his hands together behind his head, "You new here?" 

"Um, yeah," Lucy replied.  _ Is it that obvious? Stupid clumsy me! All you had to do was start the year without making a scene. _ She had wanted to blend in, to try and slip in under the radar. It was hard transferring schools for your senior year; leaving everything you’ve just gotten used to after three years, then having to adapt to a new and strange place in a third of the time, only to leave that to go to college in a meer 12 months. Her plan was to make a few friends and pretend like she’d been hear the whole time, but now people are staring at her and before she knows it she’ll be the dorky new girl who can’t even walk straight, she’ll be outcasted and ostracized, no one will want to be seen with her an- 

"Well, I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, class 4b." She’s brought out of her spiralling the boy’s cheerful introduction. His smile was still strong across his features as he reached his hand out again, this time to shake hers. 

Once again, she hesitantly took it, he clasped her smaller hand tightly, shaking it with vigor. She’s lucky her arm didn’t come out it’s socket. "Uh- Lucy, Lucy Heart- Just Lucy." 

Oh right, there was that too. In the excitement, newly turned disappointment, of a fresh start, she’d momentarily forgotten all about her ‘status’. If starting a new school three quarters through her high school education wasn’t bad enough already, she just had to have her family’s name unwantedly labelling her. 

"Well then, ‘Just Lucy’, it was nice meeting you! Gotta run!" The salmon haired boy ran into the distance, leaving Lucy speechless. After she regained her sense, she began to head towards the school building before her. She let inhaled deeply,  _ let’s try this again, _ she thought as her hands re-tightened around her bag’s strap.  _ Now, to find my homeroom _ . 

***

The school corridors were busy and bustling with chatter. Lining the walls were rows of lockers, in a break between the steel boxes there was a windowed door, written on which were the words ' class 4b homeroom'.  _ Here it is, _ Lucy thought,  _ that wasn’t too hard. _ She smiled to herself as she checked of the first item on her imaginary checklist, now all she had to do was find Levy and… Survive a year of school. How hard could it be? 

Unbeknownst to her, above the door was a perfectly positioned bucket of water. Connected to the bucket was a long string, the trail lead to a certain salmon haired boy who was non-suspiciously holding the end of the string and whistling every time a person looked his way. He wasn’t the smartest person. As a black-haired boy turned the corner, "Hehe," Natsu chuckled to himself. 

Lucy walked up to the door, "Fresh start, here I come," She thought aloud. 

She reached for the handle to pull the ajar door open fully, but was stopped by a warm hand grabbing her arm and pulling her, not so gently, away from her homeroom. "Wait Loopy, stay here, you wanna see this," A voice spoke to her. 

"Huh? Natsu? What do-" Her speech was interrupted by being pulled, again with more force than needed, further to the side. 

"Here he comes! Hehe, watch." 

There was a huge smile on his face, but this smile was different to the one shown before, it was full of anticipation and giddiness, and there was a mischievous glint in his lively eyes. As a black-haired boy walked through the door, Natsu pulled the string. Water came gushing from the bucket overhead, hitting the boy under it and splashing against the floor. The boy was soaked, and not much pleased about it. He began to turn around, a look of pure anger was plastered on his well put together face. 

"NATSU!" He yelled. 

"Haha! Your face!" Natsu laughed as he pointed a finger at the boy's face with one hand, while grasping his stomach with the other, Lucy couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, which she hid behind a hand.

"Haha." The boy dryly mocked Natsu before frowning, he looked down at his clothes, darkened with dampness. When he looked up a second later, his frown slowly dissolved, and a smirk took its place. 

"Oh, Erza!" He sung while looking past the two in front of him. Natsu's face quickly flipped from laughter to terror.  _ That can’t be good, _ Lucy thought as she turned to see where the boy was looking. 

A girl with beautiful red hair stepped towards the class room, her expression alone would be enough to kill an army, on top of that she was wonderfully built and dressed in a very fitting uniform. She hand a stack of papers in her hands that was crumpling slightly in the strength of her grip. The worst part was the badge she wore on her blazer, it read 'Class President'. 

_ Just great, _ Lucy thought, _ the first day of school and I'm already on the class president's bad side for suspicions of being some idiot's accomplice. _

"Morning Erza, haha,” Natsu began, eyes flitting nervously as his hand came up to play with the shorter hairs on the back of his head, “Um, how was your summer?" 

Erza lifted her arm back slightly, purposefully maintaining eye contact, then planted her fist into Natsu's stomach. After she moved her arm back, Natsu began to curl over, "Yep... I deserved that," He wheezed, pain clear in his voice.

"Detention," Erza stated firmly, then locked eyes with Lucy over Natsu’s bent figure, "Both of you." She then walked straight past them, stepping deftly over the small puddle on the vinyl floor, and into the class room.

Natsu straightened his body just in time to see the black-haired boy smirk then sarcastically salute him before disappearing into the class too. 

"How did I get detention too?" Lucy whined, pout carrying through her voice. She looked over at Natsu who was still recovering from Erza's death blow. "Oh yeah," she began grimly, "I'm the accomplice." 

Lucy sighed, then walked into a classroom full of people she didn’t know. Within the ocean of foreign faces, she saw a droplet of hope in the form of a bluenette girl wearing a white head band and uniform; it was composed of a crisp and clean black blazer, a freshly iron shirt under a baby blue cardigan and deep red tie, a pleated black skirt, neatly polished lace up shoes and white thigh-highs. 

"Levy!" Lucy called out for her friend happily, weaving past empty desks.

"Lulu!" She called back excitedly. Levy got up from her set to meet Lucy half way. She lifted up the blondes hands and held them in her own, "I'm so glad to see you! I was starting to get worried." She said, relieved. 

Lucy nodded, humming in agreement. She was so glad to at least have one friend at this new school. One ally in this jungle of strangers, loud boys and scary class presidents. She had met Levy online the summer before through shared friends. Lucy was added to a book club group chat that a sort-of friend of hers had made, where Lucy and Levy bonded over their shared love of cheesy romances and deconstructing murder mysteries for clues. Though she hated the nickname ‘Lucky Lucy’, Lucy still thanked her luck that it let Levy go to the school that Lucy was transferring into. 

"Tsch," A sound of annoyance came from the boy sitting in the chair behind Levy's. He sat sloppily in his chair his arms crossed and his face turned away. The way he slouched caused his shoulders to lean on the back of the seat and his long legs to be under Levy's chair. He had a waist length mane of unruly raven hair and a face covered in metal piercings. 

"Hey, metal mouth, don’t speak to Levy like that," Commanded a tallish thin ginger boy. 

"Yeah!" Echoed his slightly shorter, rounder brunette friend. 

The raven-haired boy looked at them, rolled his eyes then looked away, slumping further into his chair. 

"Who are they?" Lucy asked, gesturing to the pair who were still trying to stare down the third boy, who despite their efforts, remained impervious.  _ They look like her own personal fanclub _ Lucy thought while watching them do what Lucy could only describe as a Levy inspired interpretive dance. 

"Oh, well that’s Jet," she began, pointing at the ginger, who smiled and waved. "That’s Droy," She pointed to the rounded individual, who nodded in acknowledgement. "And that’s Gajeel," She finished, pointing to the third boy, who’s eyes barely flicked to her at the mention of his name, before returning to her seat. Levy patted the seat next to her, gesturing for Lucy to sit. As she did, the bell rang sharply and more students filed in from the hall. 

"Everyone find your seats," A female voice called, it was Erza standing at the front of the class. There was movement around the room, everyone seeming to comply easily. Even Gajeel sat slightly, though not much, straighter in his chair.

A man with navy blue hair walked in the room, he was wearing dark brown trousers that gripped maybe a bit too tightly to his legs and a black shirt with a white long-sleeved knee-length coat. 

He began to speak, "Hello class, for those of you who don’t know me, I’m Mr Conbolt your homeroom teacher for this year," His voice was clear, and he spoke gently. 

"Mornin' Macao!" Lucy heard a voice call from a desk away. It was Natsu. 

"How many times will I have to say it, Natsu? Mr Conbolt not Macao." There was slight anger in his voice, but it was still clear. 

"Sure sir,"This last comment achieved him a stare from non-other than the class president, Erza. That shut him up. 

"Ok, now, everyone be quiet for the principal's start of year address," Announced Mr Conbolt. He nodded to Erza, she handed him the stack of papers she was still holding from before before returning the nod and taking her seat next to Lucy.

_ Great, next to the girl who already doesn’t like me _ , thought Lucy as she held her head in her hand. Ding – Dong – Ding, the speakers chimed in, breaking her chain of thought and drawing her attention. 

A deep, raspy voice began to speak on the mic, broadcasting to every class in the school. "Hello, my children, welcome to another year at Magnolia High! I warmly welcome all first years and new students to this school. Let's all get along well to have a fantastic school year, and always remember; life is a journey but if you live with love and curiosity in your heart, life can be a never ending adventure. And that adventure, your Fairy Tail, starts here. Thank you." The speakers chimed out and the students attention was redirected towards the man standing at the whiteboard. 

"Everyone listen up for the register. Cana?" 

_ Our own fairytales?  _ Lucy thought, _ I wouldn’t exactly call high school a fairytale... _

"Here sir," 

_ It’s more like a ghost story. _

"Natsu?" 

_ Or a psychological thriller. _

"Yep," 

_ Perhaps a badly written ironic comedy? _

"Jellal?" Maco- Mr Conbolt continued to call out names to the class, getting small answers from all the students. "And lastly, Elfman?" He called finishing the list in front of him.

"Manly!" A very tall and muscular white-haired boy yelled from the back of the class, earning a snicker from some of the pupils. 

_ I probably should have paid more attention to everyone's names, _ Lucy said in her head, sighing and looking around the room. She weakly tried to recall names but quickly gave up when the teacher spoke up again. 

"Good, now, here are your timetables,” He held up the stack of papers then walked towards the rows of students. “Put them somewhere safe, you don’t want to be losing them on the first day," He handed the sheets out, placing them on people's desks. As he got to Natsu's desk he looked him in the eye, "Do you, Natsu?" He asked sarcastically. 

Natsu folded his arms and adopted a pouty look on his face, "That happened once, stop bringing it up." He grumbled. 

Lucy let out a quiet giggle,  _ I think I'm going to like this school, _ she thought as a smile crept onto her face. She casted her eyes down to the sheet placed on her desk.

"Flame brain," A voice called from across the class, Lucy looked up again to find that it was the black-haired boy. 

"What'd you call me, ice princess?" Natsu asked fiercely, turning around in his chair to face the boy. 

"Ok, Natsu, Gray, enough o-," His speech was interrupted by the bell, it's loud shrieking was followed by the sounds of rustling bags and squeaky chairs. 

The busty blonde got up from her chair, she gently smiled at Erza as she picked up her bag. "Hey, Lu, what's your first lesson?" Levy asked eagerly as she held her hands up to her chest, hoping her best friend shared her class. 

"Um.." Lucy fumbled with the piece of paper that she slipped into her pocket, "Physics, you?" She asked. 

Levy's expression changed into one of disappointment, her arms flopped down to her sides, "English.." She spoke quietly. 

"Come on Lucy, don't want to be late to class on the first day," Erza commanded as she began to walk away, her beautiful hair swaying elegantly. 

"Yes ma'am," Lucy let out in a high-pitched frightful tone. _ I guess we share this class then.  _

*** 

The book covered walls of the library climbed high up towards the ceiling. The book section of the library was quiet and usually deserted. Apart from the occasional book nerd, most people opted for the easier way out when it came to homework and projects, the computers. Due to its lack of people, it was a hotspot for young couple to get all touchy-feely during school, and the librarian, Miss Strauss, didn’t seem to care, as long as they kept it down. 

Lucy walked into the abyss of books, closely followed by her petite friend, Levy. She was once again in awe at the sight and she once again lost her balance as she looked up as she walked, rather than focusing on what she was doing. The blonde began to fall but was suddenly caught by two strong arms. 

"Erza?" She asked as she looked up towards the blood-haired beauty, slightly confused and relieved and scared all at the same time. Lucy regained her balance and began to speak, "Sorry... I-I didn’t mean to." 

She played with her skirt nervously as she looked down to the ground in embarrassment, Erza chuckled lightly. "Lucy, there's no need to be sorry, I should apologize for the way I acted towards you earlier, I was rude," Erza confidently admitted, she bowed her head, her crimson hair falling gracefully around her shoulders and back. 

"No no, you don't need to apologize,” Lucy waved her hands gracelessly. “You were just doing your job, that’s all, nothing bad taken from it," Lucy replied friendlily, looking Erza in the eye and smiling a bright smile, similar to the one she was gifted by a certain salmon-haired boy. 

Erza smiled as she held out her hand, "Friends?" She asked eagerly. 

The blonde took her hand and shook it gently, "Friends!" Lucy replied mirroring her spirts. 

Levy smiled at both of them warmly, "So then, would you like to join us for lunch, Erza?" 

"I'd love too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the FTH rewrite. <3


	2. A Certain Salmon-Haired Boy

Lucy walked through the tides of people, the bell had gone, and everyone was exiting their classes, preparing to go home. But not her. 

"Ugh," she groaned as she walked up to a door. The door was windowed with text written across the glass panel, it read 'Extracurricular 1'. "I can believe I'm doing this." 

She reached out for the door handle, grasped it and pushed it down and pushed the door open to reveal a class room, completely empty apart from a certain salmon-haired boy. He looked up to Lucy and smiled the same bright smile as earlier at the gate, except this time it wasn't warming and kind to her, it was annoying.  _ How can he be so happy? We're in detention.  _

"Hey  _ Loopy _ ," He slightly elongated the ‘o’s as he spoke, proving his morale. 

She glared at him, a frown etched on her face, "That's not my name." 

He chuckled slightly and put his hands up as if he was surrendering, this only served to aggravate her more. "Jeez Lucy, I was only joking," He said putting his arms down and crossing them over his chest. 

He was sitting on a chair third row from the front, a chair away from the window. His legs were on his desk, crossed at the ankles. The blonde walked over to the chair next to him, she placed her bag on the floor as she flopped into the chair. She sighed quietly, "How can you make jokes? We're in detention." 

"It's not  _ that _ bad," His happiness was now becoming even more apparent as a huge smile formed on his face. 

"But this is a punishment," Lucy grumbled as she looked towards the overly happy boy. 

"Not the way I see it," He began, "Think of it as... An after school club for making friends," As he spoke his hands moved around as if he was a salesman pitching a product idea to a business. 

"But we're being held here, like prisoners." Her body curled over, and she hit her head on the desk in front of her. 

"Well, if we're prisoners then our prison guard should be fired, look at him," Lucy moved her chin slightly and looked up without lifting her head of the desk. 

She saw a thin old man sitting at a table, he was leaning back in his chair, his eyes shut, his cross shaped nose and moustache moving up and down slightly as he quietly snored. "He's been sawing logs this whole time," Natsu said a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

The blonde turned her head so that she was looking at Natsu, his face went blank for a few seconds before a smile grew again on his face and eyes widened. "How 'bout we play a game?" He looked towards her, she narrowed her eyes. 

"What kind of game?" She asked suspiciously eyeing him up. 

"The question game," He stated happily. 

"What's the question game?" She inquired. 

"You've never played it?" 

"No, I didn’t have many friends in my old school," Lucy lifted her head of the desk, intrigued by his game proposition. 

"Well, we'll have to change that," Natsu smiled brightly, the blonde sheepishly returned the smile. "Okay, so here's how ya play, so I will state; 'I am Natsu Dragneel, ask me anything', kay? Now you." 

She looked, slightly confused, at the salmon-haired boy, he looked back at her, raising his eyebrows in anticipation. "Um.. I am Lucy Heartfilia, ask me anything," She stated, still confused. 

"Good, now ask me five questions." 

"How is this a game? Isn't it just us interrogating each other?" 

"Well it's not really a game, when you put it that way, it's getting to know each other, oh! One more thing, we can’t ask the same questions, but you can ask it in a different form." 

"Kay." 

"You go first," He brought his legs down off the desk as he turned his body to face her and put his arm on the back of his chair. 

"Okay, what's your favourite colour?" Lucy asked. She didn’t see how this was a game, but it seemed like an okay way to pass the time.

"Hmm, red! 'Cuz it's the colour of fire!" 

"Favourite food?" 

"I like all food,” He said with such enthusiasm that Lucy had no choice but to believe him, “But I love anything spicy." 

"Umm... What do you hate the most?"  _ Three questions in and I’m already struggling... _

"Travelling, I get super motion sick." He shivered, “Ugh, I feel ill just thinking about it.”

"Who's your best friend?" 

"I don’t really have one," 

"Why?" There was slight involuntary sadness in her voice.

"No one's really that close to me, I guess. Gray's my friend, Erza too, but I wouldn't say BEST friend." 

"Wait, if you guys are friends, why were you pranking him?" She asked. It’s kind of a stupid question, friends prank eachother all the time in high school sitcoms, but Lucy didn’t know people did that it real life.

"Nu-uh, you had your five questions, I can't answer that," 

"What? I only had four, 'why' wasn't a question." She pouted. 

"I'm not the best at English, but last time I checked if something has a question mark, it's a question," She crossed her arms sulkily. 

"Fine, ask away!" 

"What school were you at before coming here?" 

"I went to Love and Lucky,” Natsu stared blankly, “It’s a pretty small school.” She didn’t bother mentioning that it’s a private school. “I didn’t really like it though, so.. I'm happy that I moved, I guess." 

"Hmm,” He hummed, in agreeance, then in thought. “What colour is your bedroom?" 

"What kind of question is that?" She asked, confused, raising one eyebrow. 

"Just answer it, okay, I know what I'm doing!" 

"Fine... It's light pink, but I want it to be baby blue because it’s my-." She explained, her eyes widened at the end when she realised why he asked the question.  _ Wow, he's smarter than he seems.  _

“Got a bestie?" He said, in a sing-songy almost teasing tone as he rests his head on his palms, is arms propped up on his knees.

"I don’t have one yet, my closest friend- hmm, I guess is Levy, but I don’t know if we're 'besties'" As she said 'besties' she made quotation marks with her hands and mocked his tone. 

"Family?" He asked, 

"Mum and Dad, no siblings. Although, you know Mr Leo?" Natsu nodded, listening intently. "He's my cousin, so if he does anything I can report to my mum and she'll tell her sister." 

"That’s some power you got there," He quipped.

"Uh huh," She smiled, "Okay, last question." 

"Do you have any pets?" 

"No, but I really want a little white dog." 

"What breed?" He asked, 

"Okay, if I can't pull that trick, you can't either." She crossed her arms as she quietly giggled. 

"Damn, I thought you wouldn't notice," He joked, playfully slapping his knee. Lucy laughed, covering he mouth slightly with her hand. 

"Don't cover your mouth when you laugh," He began.

"Huh?" 

"If you cover your mouth I can't see your pretty smile," He stated, smiling happily. A rose glow formed on Lucy's face.  _ Pretty smile?  _

“You’re so cheesy,” She said dryly with what she hoped was a teasing smile. Natsu chuckled slightly and shrugged. "Okay, why are you pranking Gray?" 

"So, last year we were playing truth or dare and Elfman asked me a question, I gave an answer that Gray didn’t agree with, so he decided to settle things we would have a prank off. It was set for the first three months of the next year, whoever had the most successful pranks would be right." He spoke proudly. 

"Couldn't you have just asked an impartial third party and have them decide?" She asked blandly, confused by his stupidity. 

"No, that's stupid, why would we do that?" Natsu questioned, giving the blonde a 'really?' Look. 

"Okay then, why did he call you flame brain and you call him ice princess? That's one question, by the way," She made sure to clarify.

"He calls me flame brain cuz I'm good with fire and burn stuff in science."  _ Great, I'm friends with a pyromaniac, _ Lucy though as she listened. "I call him ice princess cuz," He snickered, "Don’t tell anyone I told you this," She nodded, the anticipation almost killing her as different scenarios flooded her brain. "He ice-skates," Natsu broke out in laughter. The blonde started to let her imagination run wild and shortly joined the boy in laughter. She didn’t think it was  _ that _ funny, but Natsu laughing was very contagious. 

"Really?" She asked, catching her breath, a joyful expression on her face. 

"Yeah, like competitive figure-skating." The salmon-haired boy mustered between fits of laughter. 

"Okay, okay, question four. Do you have any family?" 

"Not really, I live with my foster father, Igneel. He adopted me when I was young. Apparently, my Mum and Dad died in a car accident along with my brother, they also say that I was there but I don’t remember. The memory was lost due to head trauma, all I remember was fire, then seeing Igneel and Orra, my foster parents." 

Lucy looked at him in shock, she wasn’t expecting his whole back story. _ How can someone with so much sorrow in their heart be so happy all the time? _ "Oh, wow... I-I'm sorry. You didn’t have to tell me that if it’s-" 

"It's fine, I don’t mind talking about it, no one else has ever really asked before though.” He said, lifting his head from his hands and looking past her, eyes flicking over various signs and posters on the walls. “Just feels kinda weird, ya know?" 

"Pets?" She asked, trying to change the subject and avoid the awkward silence that was about to fall over them. 

"Yep. A cat, Happy. My turn!" He chimed, "Who was your first boyfriend?" The sing-song tone made a re-appearance. 

"Never had one," Lucy answered honestly. Maybe that was kind of strange, to be seventeen and to have never had an kind of romantic relationship, but she didn’t see any point in lying now.

"Well, that makes sense, I mean, why would someone want-" He was cut off by her trying to hit him, his playful words devolved into laughter and his poorly concealed smile shone through. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” He said, trying weakly to grab at her wrists. 

“You’d better be,” Lucy warned. “I’m a catch.”

“Yeah, ‘spose you are,” Natsu said easily.  _ Huh _ , Lucy thought, her cheeks heating ever so slightly,  _ I didn’t think he’d agree with me. _ “So what haven’t you had one?”

"I don’t know, no one’s really liked me that way,” She shrugged, “Plus my dad’s really strict about it," She looked down and played with her hands as she spoke quietly. 

"But you're pretty,” He stated, as if it were a fact rather than a compliment. “I find it hard to believe that you've never had a boyfriend." Lucy felt the heat grow.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked nervously, still looking down to conceal her forming blush. 

"Well, you're not bad to look at. You look a little heavy though." He joked, smirking. 

"Watch it! If I were you I'd stop there, bub. These boots aren't just for walking!" She threatened, angrily staring at him. 

"Calm down Luce, I was kidding!" He began, laughing, "Have you had your first kiss?" 

"N-no, I haven't." She felt embarrassed to say that she was seventeen and hadn't had her first kiss.  _ No _ , she thought,  _ it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I’ve never had a boyfriend so of course I haven’t had my first kiss. _

*** 

"Got any pick up lines?" Lucy asked, watching the boy in front of her, who she had become quite fond of over this detention, rack his brain. 

"Hmm... 'Are you flat ground? Cuz when I think of you all my sickness goes away' or 'you must be fire cuz you're hot and I know that if I mess with you I'll get burned but I'll do it anyway to feel your heat." 

"Aww cute," She giggled, “But also, ew cringe.” 

"What about you?" 

"Umm... You're like a fallen star and I'm like the night sky, you're beautiful, unique and I feel empty without you." She smiled graciously and sighed gently at the end of her sentence as she moved a bit of hair behind her ear. 

"Th-that's... Wow, um." As he tried to speak a small blush formed on his tan skin; Lucy noticed this, it made her chuckle to herself. 

"Mmhmm," The blonde hummed before giggling. “Like I said, I’m a catch.”

"Oh no, the fair maiden hast struck me down with her beautiful words," he joked, placing a hand on his chest and feigning pain. 

"Quite the Casanova, aren't you?" She teased sarcastically. 

"Shut up, at least mine were funny," He turned his head, pouting. Lucy found her self giggling again, and Natsu’s pout quickly melted away at the sound of it. 


	3. Awkwardness In Adolencence

After seemingly hours of talking, the bell rang signalling the end of all clubs and detentions. It's deafening shriek filled the empty halls, echoing as it hit the locker lined walls. Lucy stood from her seat, the time she'd spent sharing stories and interests left a delighted grin on her pale face. She headed for the door, closely followed by a certain salmon-haired boy. They walked out in to the corridor, continuing their conversation as they did so. 

"See, detention wasn't so bad." Natsu stated, a broad smile on his face. 

"I guess it wasn't, maybe I'll go again," She joked while giggling. 

"Try not to make a habit out of it, Miss Heartfilia," A deep, raspy spoke from ahead of them. 

A small, old man was walking towards them, he was dressed in a white shirt, which was mostly covered by a purple vest, and oxford blue suit trousers. His face was relaxed, and he held his hands behind his back. 

"I won't sir," Lucy replied trying not to laugh and act as serious as possible, this made Natsu struggle to keep a straight face, which intern made it harder for Lucy to hold back laughter so on and so forth. 

The old man redirected his attention to the boy holding back hysterics, his face tensed as it was flooded with seriousness, his eyes narrowed. "Mr Dragneel, if you're going to break the rules, please don't drag others down with you, especially nice young ladies," The man's voice was firm and riddled with annoyance. 

"Yes, Principal Dreyar." 

"Good, move along now, this is a hall way not a gawking area, scram." He shooed them away with his hand, they quickly scurried passed him and continued walking the way they were. 

As they walked down the hall they came to a door, printed on the glass panel was 'English 2', Lucy branched off from her new friend, and walked towards the door. 

"Where ya going?" The boy asked, his voice riddled with confusion. “Exit’s this way,” He said, pointing. 

"I left my book in there when I had English, I just wanna get it." She stepped closer to the door. 

"Kay." Natsu answered casually, hands behind his head. 

The blonde pushed the handle down gently then pushed the door open.  _ Ah, good, it’s not locked yet. _ She was expecting to see an empty class, if not, maybe a cleaner passing through. Surprisingly, her expectation was not a reality, in fact, what she saw was much, much worse than an empty class. She froze in her stance. 

"Lucy?" No reply. "What is-" He walked next to her and peered into the class. All his questions were answered. He also froze where he stood. 

Perched on the front desk was a woman with hair the colour of pink roses, that was curled at the end which made it look voluminous. She was wearing a short, sleeveless white dress that hugged her curves snugly. Placed gently on her waist was a pale hand, it’s pair on the back of her neck. These hands belonged to the man whose head was next to hers, their lips locked together. From the door, Lucy could see enough of his long spiked ginger hair and black framed glasses to recognize who it was. He was clad in a black suit and had pale hands flung around his neck, softly stroking his nape and playing with tufts of his amber cane hair. 

Their faces were blank. Natsu was about to clear his voice to announce their presence when Lucy interrupted, "Leo?!" She asked, louder than she meant to. 

The man broke away from the woman, who was blushing profusely, then turned to look at the duo. "Lucy?!" The man said, exasperatedly before walking to the door. 

Lucy moved out of the door way to let him pass, then watched him shut the door behind himself, she folded her arms. 

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" He whisper-shouted to her, fixing his blood red tie. 

"I had a detention, what are  _ you _ doing here?" She asked dryly. 

"You got a detention on your first day?" The man asked. 

"Yes and stop trying to change the subject!" She whisper-shouted back to him. 

"Fine, just don't tell your mum," He pleaded. 

"Are you asking me to lie to my darling mother?" She said in an offended tone. 

"Oh, stop it with that act, we all know you lie to her all the time!" 

"That is not true! How dare you accuse me of something so horrible?" She put her hand on her heart, trying to look shocked at the accusation. But ultimately failed when he gave her a 'really' look, "Fine, I won't tell her," She began. 

"Oh, thank you so much Lucy!" The man said, a huge smile covering his face. 

"Wait, I'm not done," She continued, "I won't tell her  _ as long as _ you don't tell her about this." 

"This?" He asked, she nodded quickly with her eyes shut. He looked to her, then to Natsu, then back to her again; his eyes widened with realisation. "Ohh, I get it~" He smirked. 

Lucy and Natsu looked at him in confusion. "Huh?" The blonde asked. 

"You guys hooked up, didn't you~." Their faces filled with a red blush, eyes widening in surprise. 

"EH!?" They yelled in unison. 

*** 

"Wait, so you guys didn't hook up?" Loke confirmed, disappointedly. 

"No," Natsu said. 

"Yeah, not in a million years." Lucy said, making Loke laugh nervously. 

"Well then, this just became a lot more awkward." Lucy looked at him, glaring daggers. 

"As if it wasn't already Mr ‘Goes Around Kissing His Colleagues'." He laughed nervously again. 

"Come on Natsu, lets go before things somehow get more awkward." She started to walk away, Natsu followed quickly. 

"Mr Leo?" A timid voice asked, poking her head around the door slightly. He smirked, walked through the door then closed it behind him in response. 

"Hmm," Lucy hummed, a relaxed smile on her face, her cocoa eyes gently closed. The slow breeze drifted past her, her hair lifting and swaying beautifully as it glided on the wind like a majestic eagle soaring through the afternoon sky.  _ It's such a lovely day _ , she thought as she stretched her arms above her head; she sighed. Natsu looked her, cocking his head slightly before smiling, she noticed and smiled back at him. 

They continued walking through the afternoon sun till they got to Lucy's house, it was a large, two store house with a door central on the first floor. It was white with a roof covered in black tiles and had two garages attached. One either side. At the base of the house was a large garden full of freshly mown jade grass, that stretched from the windows to the white picket fence that enclosed it. Against the windows there were rows of shrubbery, shining shades of emerald and honey in the golden evening. 

The duo walked up to the start of the drive way, they exchanged goodbyes and smiles before Lucy walked towards her house, she skipped across the cobblestone path, a satisfied smile still on her face. She opened the door and stepped in; she began to head toward the stairs when a head poked around from out of the kitchen. A blonde woman with a very similar appearance to Lucy looked at the girl and smiled as she spoke. 

"Oh Lucy, he's adorable!" Lucy was very confused and kind of embarrassed by this statement. 

"What?" 

*** 

"Well, that's all for today class," A tall man dressed in a dark suit began, "Remember to bring your books baack tomorrow." What was peculiar about this man was that when he said 'back' he extended the a, somewhat like a sheep or goat. 

The students in the class got out of their seats and collected their things, the bell had just gone signalling the end of the day. Levy picked up her stuff as she thought,  _ Lu managed to get detention, so I guess I'll be walking home alone today, _ she sighed as she headed for the door. 

"Miss Mcgarden," She turned her head towards the suited man, "May I have a word?" 

The bluenette turned to face him, starting to walk closer, "Yes, Mr Capricorn?" She now stood near him looking up, listening while he talked. 

"May I ask a favour of you?" He asked, she nodded in response, "I want you to tutor someone for me, if that’s ok." 

She thought about it for a second, _ I mean, nothing bad could happen, right? _ "Sure sir, who?" To his answer, the bluenette blinked a couple of times in disbelief, then regretted all her life decisions up to this point. 

***

She walked out of school, taking a different route to which she would normally take. As she paced quickly to catch up with the person she was told to tutor, she thought through everything that just happened. 

***

"W-who?!" Levy asked trying not to shout at her maths teacher, still shocked and failing to convince her self that she misheard. 

"Gajeel. Like I said, I think he has potential but isn't fully applying himself; I want you to help him study and bring him out of his shell, I have seen that he doesn't talk to many people so, he's probably lonely." The man spoke. 

_ He's lonely because he's a cocky rebel who always kicks my chair in homeroom, he deserves to be alone, _ the bluenette thought while remembering one of the countless times he’d kicked her halfway through writing, making her draw a line in her book. 

"I haven't told him yet so, Miss Levy, if you could would you catch up with him now to tell him?" He asked politely, she felt like screaming 'hell no' at him, but instead she just nodded and left the classroom quickly. 

*** 

Levy, caught up in her thought, almost didn't notice the figure she was closing in on. There, standing ahead of her, was the back of a tall man with a waist length mane of unruly raven hair. He was leaning his shoulder on a tree near the parking lot, presumably waiting for someone. 

"Gajeel?" She asked to get his attention, he turned around and grunted at her as teenaged boy for a greeting that she was probably supposed to understand but unfortunately got lost in translation. His face was unimpressed and bored, as if he had been waiting for a long time, even though it had only been about ten minutes since school ended. 

_ Jeez, so impatient _ . "Um... Well, Mr Capricorn asked me to tell you th-." She noticed that he glanced over to the car that just entered the car park, it was black and sleek, expensive and probably washed and polished recently. It pulled into an empty space near the gate. 

Her speech was then interrupted by something weird. He walked over to her, his large strides closing the distance quickly, he then placed the book he was holding on her head and began to walk away. 

Levy was battling internally, trying not to yell at him, but her calm side lost as her anger showed, "Excuse me?! Do I look like a bookshelf to you?!" She yelled, taking the book of her head.

He turned around and raised his eyebrow, then looked her up and down; stopping slightly at her hips and chest, he then looked her in the eye. She blushed slightly, suddenly feeling exposed. The girl met his eyes, they were blood red and full of an unreadable mix of emotion. 

"Actually, yeah. Y'er just as flat and boring as one. Although, ya'd probably make a pretty crappy bookshelf, y'er so short holding two books would be a challenge for ya. Wouldn't it, shrimp?" He said gruffly, a smirk appearing on his face. 

"Ugh, shut up! You're such a jerk, I came here to help you, you know!" She puffed her cheeks in annoyance. 

"Stop talkin', bookshelves ain't supposed to talk. Even crappy ones keep their mouths' shut." 

"What?! Bookshelves don’t have mouths!" 

"How'd ya know that, shrimp?" He countered, “Ya ever asked one?”

"Just shut up, ok? Before you say something else stupid, I'm only here to tell you that I have to tutor you." 

"Sure, whatever," He said as he started to walk away again. 

She frowned,  _ why is he so rude and cocky? _ "Can I at least have your number to arrange a time or something?" The man pulled a piece of paper out of his blazer pocket and scribbled down on it, he then scrunched it up into a ball and threw it at her. 

The bluenette caught it above her head, "Nice catch," He mumbled as he started to walk off.

“Hey!” Levy called, holding the book out in front of her. “You forgot your book!”

Gajeel waves dismissively over his shoulder, “Keep it. Ya like them more than me anyway, bookworm.”

When Levy is at home later, lying on her bed on the phone with Lucy, and she says she has no word to describe what the absolute hell happened in that bizzare interaction, she completely and truly means it.

***

Gajeel sat back and slouched into the leather seat, sighing as he put his bag down. He closed his eyes and leant his head against the plush head rest.

"Love struck?" A young female voice giggled from the seat behind him, she had long lapis blue hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed in a cute middle school uniform. 

The long-haired man glared at her over his shoulder, she just giggled, unfazed by his behaviour. 

"So... Who is she?" Asked the man behind the wheel, he looked very similar to Gajeel, except he had shoulder length hair tied back into a pony tail and his face had only one piercing, under his lip. 

"No one," Gajeel answered looking out the window, watching the world as it passed by. 


End file.
